


Farewell

by Jeneral2885



Category: Elizabeth Hawkes, Harmon Rabb - Fandom, JAG, Skates - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeneral2885/pseuds/Jeneral2885
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Harm depart the USS Patrick Henry after "True Callings"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

This takes place after the end of the episode "True Callings", where the CAG Captain Pike advises Harm that he's better off returning as a JAG rather than continuing as a Naval Aviator.

USS Patrick Henry

1800 local

"Congratulations, Batman Squadron that was a job well done patrolling the No-Fly Zone and enforcing the peace agreement. You're all in reserve now; Wallbanger squadron will take over. Enjoy your break," Captain Pike announced. A chorus of cheers erupted from the weary pilots and RIOs.

"On a final but poignant note of business: Lieutenant Commander Rabb will be concluding his duty here and returning to be a JAG where he can help not just you guys but the entire Navy. As much as you guys may have liked or teased him, I hope you will wish him all the best as he changes his designation." Turning again to Harm. "Good Luck, Commander."

"Thank you sir."

"That will be all people."

The Squadron rose to attention as the CAG left. "Well, Hammer," Lieutenant Jonas remarked, extending his hand, "It was nice flying with you. I guess now I can move up on the Greenie Board once you're gone."

"Boomer, you've never been able to catch the 3 wire more than I ever have and bet you won't. Still, it's been nice flying with you."

"Great having such a lead pilot, Harm," Lieutenant 'Tuna' Medwick remarked, "I'll never forget the time you pushed my Tomcat all the way out of Indian territory. And I'll miss you as a roommate having to put up with finding legal documents in my bunk bed and you sleep talking law."

"Gonna miss you too..."

One by one, the members of the squadron and other squadrons lined up and form a crowd around Harm. As much as she could, Lieutenant Elizabeth "Skates" Hawkes couldn't penetrate the mass of people. She finally exited the Ready Room and unconsciously moved up the decks. As she moved, Skates found her eyes tearing up. Damnit, she thought, Harm's leaving! It just seemed like yesterday that she brought Harm the three flight manuals when she discovered he was changing his designation to Naval Aviator. Clutching the manuals, she actually frantically rushed across state lines to reach the JAG HQ at Falls Church as pass that tall JAG lawyer the items. "Maybe you'll get to be my RIO," she recalled him say. And as if the one above heard it, she was desginated as his RIO. Skates had flown with many wannabe hot-shot pilots in the past and also with lousy aviators (one who nearly got her killed). With this Lieutenant Commander, she found him to be the best of all them. His take offs, his landings, day or night, storm or calm seas were simply picture perfect. His intercepts of suspected aircraft, scaring off of unwanted bogeys or simple live firing was so spot on you would think this was truly the next fighter ace after Duke Cuningham and William Driscoll, if any conflict broke out. Furthermore, despite his age and lesser number of flight hours and traps, Harm was on par or even way better with any younger Tomcat, Hornet or Super Hornet pilot. He faced the bulk of teasing and ridiculing alright but he managed it and never let it affect him. What more could a RIO want?

Now he's leaving...

Skates pounded up the ladders and as if she had planned it, she found herself at the fantail of the mighty nuclear aircraft carrier. The flight deck (she was looking from a certain angle) was pretty clear; there only one Viking anti-submarine aircraft on one catapult with three Seahawk helicopters tucked on the right. Elizabeth was about to wipe way her tear-filled eyes when...

"So here you are."

She spun around in surprise to see Harm, still in his flight suit. Embarrassed, she raised her hand to clear her eyes when she found a handkerchief thrust into her hand. "It's clean, don't worry," he offered.

"Oh," was all she could say, still struck by his sudden appearance.

As if reading her thoughts, he continued, "They were crowding around me like fans over a movie star. Sorry," he apologised for nothing.

Her eyes wiped, she found the words. "It's such sudden news that you're leaving us."

Staring at the sunset, Harm replied, "Yeah I know. I kind of expected it, even before CAG told me about how I would be stonewalled in terms of progression the other week. He gave me a pep talk the other day and he's right: I'll fly into a career dead end. I'll be better off with the law than engaging airplanes."

"But, but...," Skates found her eyes tearing up again. "You've barely served a tour here!"

"I know, Skates, I'm torn apart at the moment. This here is forever my life, my home. And I can't let it go. Still, dreams can't..."

His RIO turn back, partly to hide her tear-filled eyes and partly to think. She turned just in time to see another Viking launch, dipping before accelerating.

"Skates, Skates..." Harm instinctively placed his hand of her shoulder.

"I don't want this to happen, I don't want this to happen! You're the best pilot, Commander! Damnit, you're my favourite pilot! Now I'll get another average loser hot-shot who..." The petite brunette started pounding his chest repeatedly and crying.

"Skates, Skates..." Harm shook her gently and hoped she would stop, less someone else would spot both of them.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, suddenly conscious of what she was doing. "I'm sorry sir; I struck a senior officer. You're gonna charg..."

"Skates, Elizabeth," Harm cut her off, calling her by her first name. "Shhh...It's alright. I know how you feel. I'm gonna miss you most of all."

She looked up into his eyes which gave an indication of regret. "I couldn't ask for a better RIO. You were always the first in navigation, in target identification, in radar and missile lock-ons. You were always the calm steady voice guiding me through any weather, any G-turn, any aerial refuelling and most of all, during any landings. You're the reason why I'm high up on the Greenie Board. Captain Tom Boone was right: You are the best RIO."

She blinked and returned the praise, "Harm, you're flattering me. You're not just the best pilot I've ever had in my Tomcat years, you're the best friend, male or female, that I've ever worked with. I mean, the advice you gave me across the time we've been together, 'specially the encouragement you gave when I had my panic attack recently. And," she emphasised her words carefully, "If it weren't for you grabbing my parachute during that unwanted ramp strike, I'll be fish food by now."

He patted her shoulder again and gave her arm a friendly squeeze.

Both of them gazed at the setting sun and Beth broke the silence once more, "Harm, you'll still have a wonderful time back at JAG won't you?"

"Hmmm?"

"I mean, not just with law. You have close friends there don't you? That Lieutenant Colonel, what's her surname, Mackenzie?"

"Well, yes, she was my partner." And now will probably be again, albeit senior to me.

"I don't me to pry but I think she's more than that. I saw you two outside the Buxton court martial. You really like her don't you?"

Harm felt as if he was jolted by his Tomcat's tailhook catching an arrestor wire. "No..."

"Come on..."

"Skates, she's just a colleague. I have, well had a girlfriend back in DC and will probably try to get together again. Mac's just a great colleague." Well, she does have her faults.

"Oh," she stopped, turning around again.

"Skates, you'll still have a great time on a carrier. Your new pilot can't be that terrible. Plus you'll have the squadron and the rest of the Wing with you. And you have your fiancé to correspond with don't you?"

"U...h..." Oh super shit. Why did he have to mention that?

"Hmmm?"

"Harm." She stepped a bit closer and lowered her voice. "I have a confession. There's no fiancé."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It must be..."

"No, no, there was no guy at all. No engagement, no relationship nothing. I never had anyone."

"But at JAG HQ, you told me you had a fiancé working in SECNAV's office and that's how you found I changed my designation."

She lowered here head, afraid to tell the story. "Commander, it was all a lie. From the time you stepped on the Seahawk for that silly sexual harassment case, I had my mind fixed on you. So I uh, did so background checks after you left. Through various contacts leading all the way the Pentagon, I did discover you were transferring to be a Naval Aviator. So I, uh, got those three manuals as fast as I could and uh, the NATOPS one was uh..."

"Go on..."

She stepped even closer and waited for the sound of the helicopters to dissipate. "Was obtained a little illegally. I tricked a Chief into moving away from his post and nicked the NATOPS checklist. I know it's not classified TS but..."

"Wait, you went all the way to find out I was changing designation, got three manuals, one not by proper means, came to JAG HQ just because..."

"I like you." Oh no, now he's going to...

"Oh," Harm said, again giving another single word reply. "Thank you anyway."

"You're going to report me now aren't you? Especially being a JAG proper..."

"Now, well, I don't see enough to draw up any Article Thirty Two hearing. You said you..."

"I know it sounds so teenage-y mushy love and all but Harm I couldn't stop remembering you ever since we got to meet on the Seahawk. Not as a Tomcat pilot, but as a uh, uh,"

"Guy?"

"Yea..." She wanted to say as a handsome guy.

Just then, both pilot and RIO were startled as a Petty Officer Third Class opened the hatch behind them.

"Sorry, sir, ma'am."

"Carry on."

Once the CT3* was away, Harm termed back to his RIO who was again wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry for not being straight with you from the start. And now you're going to leave..."

"I'll probably be back, well every now and then for Quals to keep my wings. Then probably we could pair up again."

"You might not get this carrier, or this squadron or with me..." Oh darn I said it again, she throught.

"Skates, Skates," he noticed her trembling again.

"You'll have your great life as I said, Harm, law and flying off a carrier. You'll have your colleagues in JAG, that Lieutenant Colonel..."

"Skates...Skates..." he lightly grasped her.

"Skates, I said Mac, the Colonel is just a colleague not a girlfriend. Skates, it's ok for you to like me. In fact," he said, lowering his hands to touch hers gently, "I feel something about you too that time I saw you on the Seahawk. You have something magical about you that I just can't forget too, more than just a RIO. You're a girl with amazing love for the sea, the sun, the clouds..."

"But, you'll be..."

"Skates, I've got a job to do. Where I'm going, you can't follow. What I've got to do, you can't be any part of. But..." He held her hands and looked into her eyes. "Here's looking at you kid."

She smiled. "I just want to..."

He placed his fingers on her lips. "2300 hours, storage shed. Deck below the galley."

Two weeks later, Saluting the assembled air wing, Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb, now JAGC, USN, turned and walked towards the waiting COD. As he reached the open hatch, he turned around and hands by his side, his eyes gave a parting gesture with his eyes towards a Tomcat and the his newly found lover.

THE END

* Cryptologic Technician Third Class


End file.
